Escape
by Shadowdemon321
Summary: A dangerous prisoner of the Clave has escaped, and now she and her recruits are at war with the Nephilim. What will happen to Jace, Alec, and the others? Rated M to be safe.


Hey! I'm back with another fanfic! I bet you missed me :). Nah, I'm kidding, I know you couldn't care less :p. It hasn't been that long.

This is just an idea I got out of nowhere (which seems to happen a lot). Forgive the terrible writing, I actually wrote this a while ago and decided to post it now. I have no beta, too, so that makes it doubly terrible :).

By the way, there are some things that may not seem right, but they are the way they are for the story. I don't care if it's wrong :p.

And, this fic will have chapter songs, but not for every chapter. Just if I get an idea, and a song seems to fit it.

Enjoy!

. .

Chapter 1

Clary was nervous. Jace, of course, was the only one who objected to this, so they'd let him come along to "protect her." But they would be heavily guarded, so it was really unnecessary. He wouldn't relent.

They were going to see one of the most dangerous prisoners the Clave had captured. The prisoner was locked away in the Silent City, guarded day and night by the Silent Brothers. Maryse had said it would be good for Clary's education, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out how. All it was doing was scaring her, another reason Jace had come along.

When they reached the Silent City, one of the Brothers led them down, to where the prisoners were kept. At the end of the long corridor, there was a larger cell, which Clary and Jace were brought to. Inside, there was a girl of maybe fifteen, very thin with dirty blond hair past her shoulders, sitting on the ground beneath a set of unclasped manacles chained to the wall. She was grinning deviously. Clary heard one of the guards, who was not a Silent Brother, sigh.

"What?" the girl in the cell asked, a bit too innocently. The guard scowled at her, making her laugh. "Oh, that! Yes, I got out again. Those manacles really cramp up my arms. Terribly uncomfortable. Plus, they clash with my outfit." She gestured to herself, clad in skinny jeans and a green tank top. Clary vaguely wondered where she'd gotten them. Obviously not from the Brothers.

The guard ignored that last comment, and flapped his hand at Jace and Clary. "You have visitors."

The girl turned her eyes on them, particularly Jace. She slowly stood and sauntered up to the bars separating her from them, smiling. "Well, hello there. Come to join me?"

Jace was staring at her disbelievingly. "_She's_ the most dangerous prisoner?" He snorted. "I don't believe it."

"Oh, it's true," the girl supplied. "I murdered hundreds of people, many of them Shadowhunters." She seemed proud of this.

"Then why aren't you dead?" Jace nearly growled, his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm under eighteen. They can't touch me. Inquisitor's orders."

This irritated Jace even more. She grinned wide. "By the way, I'm Jenny."

"I don't care about your name," Jace spat, absolutely steaming now. Clary put her hand reassuringly on his arm, feeling how tense he was. This girl – Jenny – really knew how to get under people's skin, it seemed.

Jenny laughed. "Of course you don't. So why are you here, then?"

"For my 'education'," Clary said, not moving away from Jace.

"Oh, I see. He's your little protector, defending you from the big bad Jenny." She grinned wickedly.

Jace didn't respond to this, but his eyes narrowed. He looked like he wanted to go in there and strangle the girl. She didn't blame him one bit.

One of the Brothers hurried in and ushered them out. _I have to interrupt. There is urgent business that needs to take place, without you here._

They were rushed out of the Silent City and back to the Institute, where Maryse was pacing anxiously in the library. When they entered she glanced up, then resumed pacing. Jace frowned.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He sounded calm, but Clary knew he was worried. She shook her head.

"That girl you went to see, she had a very precise way of doing things, very organized, and it was the same every time. They were always lying down, wrists and ankles chained together, totally mutilated, but in an organized way. Every cut deliberate, no uncontrolled movements."

Clary shuddered, and Jace put an arm around her shoulders. "Why is that important?"

Maryse glanced up again, and they could see the movement of her throat as she swallowed. "It's being copied. It's sloppier than when she did it, but whoever is doing this is leaving a calling card. Every time, _Jenny sent me._"

Always the calm one, Jace simply squeezed her shoulders. "Alright, so some psycho is copying her work. While that is bad, I don't see why you're so worked up."

She looked him right in the eyes. "Her name was never released."

Jace blinked. "So, you think she's contacting someone somehow, and getting them to kill for her?"

Maryse nodded, resuming her pacing. "Yes, that's what we think. That's why you had to leave, so they could question her."

Clary closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "She seems really smart," she said, remembering the manacles. "Maybe she's been escaping, and making it look like someone's copying her?"

Maryse looked at her hard. "That's virtually impossible. And if she was escaping, that would mean there is no way to stop the killings. We have her under as much security as there is available, which is quite a significant amount."

Clary swallowed, suddenly hating her idea, and scared to death. Of course, Jace, being the good boyfriend he is, immediately noticed and put both hand on her shoulders, looking her dead in the eye. "Don't worry, Clary. Like Mom said, it's virtually impossible. And I'll protect you, no matter what."

She forced a smile, and wound her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "I know," she whispered.

Maryse cleared her throat, drawing them back to reality. Jace released Clary, but kept hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together. She looked like she was about to say something, but the phone rang. She answered it steadily, but as she listened to the caller, the phone slipped in her grasp slightly, and when she hung up she placed her hands on the desk in front of her, leaning onto them, eyes closed.

Jace took a step forward, worry now showing on his face. "Mom?"

She looked up at him, her eyes bleak. "Jace, you're close enough to eighteen. You're going to have to join us."

"Join you? Where? What's going on?"

She let out a breath, closing her eyes again. "Jenny escaped. She also has recruits. A lot of them. The Nephilim are at war now. And we need every fighter available."

. .

So there's chapter one! Review and tell me how you liked it, and if I should continue! And if you didn't guess, it was the whole "Inquisitor says they can't touch her" thing that I am fairly sure was wrong, but I don't care :).


End file.
